1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system for arranging a plurality of relational nodes into graphical layout form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grouping nodes into graphical layout form is useful for providing an organizational view of the nodes in order to aid in conceptualizing relationships between the nodes. The nodes themselves can represent members of a structure, such as a computer network, or of an organization, such as a group of individuals whose behavior and role in the organization is being modeled, for example for law enforcement purposes. The nodes can also represent steps or sub-steps of a process, such as a manufacturing process or an information processing procedure.